Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi Tachikawa (太刀川 ミミ Tachikawa Mimi) is DigiGreen (デジグリーン''DejiGurīn'') of the Digirangers. Mimi is often described as a "girly girl"—spoiled, ditzy, vain, & prissy girl who complains a lot, but also is sensitive, artsy, sweet & caring. She often talks of shopping & fashion. Mimi is also known to be infantile & innocent. She is partnered to Palmon & is the bearer of the Crests of Purity. Biography Before Digiranger Years ago prior to the series, Mimi lived with her parents, Keisuke & Satoe Tachikawa, at Hikarigaoka. One night, Mimi witnessed the fight between Greymon & Parrotmon. This event caused her to be chosen to be among the new Digirangers. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, & the Tachikawas moved away from the area. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger'' At first, Mimi is seen as the ditzy girly girl who adds more than a touch of superficiality to any situation that she is in. She is portrayed as a naïve & carefree child. She has the Crest of Purity, which activates during a battle in which she & Togemon battle against DarkTyranomon. She is the same age as Koushiro Izumi, yet a full head taller. She comes from a loving family that never seems to have any problems. After looking at them, it is fairly easy to see where she gets her seemingly carefree attitude from; they're very emotional, somewhat ditzy & expressive people who openly show their love for each other in all the possible ways. Despite being horribly out of touch with reality at points, Mimi is arguably one of the most realistic & feeling characters of the first season, as she demonstrates near the end of the series when she decides (temporarily) that she can't fight alongside the other Digirangers after seeing a lot of the friends they made earlier die for their sake. Her closest friend in the group appears to be Sora Takenouchi, who seems to be the first one to comfort her in most situations that scare her, & is the main reason that she came to her senses at one point where she manages to influence a group of Gekomon to treat her as a princess & then throws both Taichi & Jou in the dungeon when they try to make her stop. Her charming & innocent nature also allows her to recruit a number of strong Digimon near the end of season 1, when she's able to recruit Yukidarumon, Meramon, Orgemon, & others. At one point, Palmon points out that the Digimon are nice to her because they like her, which embarrasses Meramon & Orgemon (along with Jou). ''Out War Game! Mimi was taking a vacation in Hawaii & only has three lines in the whole movie, one of which is her answering machine when Taichi Yagami tries to reach her in a panic (She tells him to "leave a very short message after the tone" & gives him enough time to say, "Hi Mimi, it's T-" before cutting him off); another line cooing over the "fireworks" in the sky overhead. These said fireworks are actually a government attempt to intercept a nuclear bomb that the United States had accidentally launched due to Infermon. Mimi speaks again when Taichi receives a postcard from her. Before ''Digiranger 02 She was reunited with Palmon in May but only to release her Crest power to free the Harmonious Ones. As a result, she & Palmon lost the power to become Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon. After that, she & her parents moved to New York City in the United States. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02'' During Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, a portal to the Digital World opens in the United States, allowing Mimi to access the Digital World. How she can enter is never revealed (Though it is later revealed by Koushiro that, although the Original Digirangers can't open the DigiPorts, once they are open, all you need is a Digivice to enter the DigiWorld); the original Digivice cannot open a gate, sans Taichi's mysterious entry into the Digital World in the first episode. In addition to the clothing changes, she also changes her hair color as well. Also, Mimi returns to Japan to attend her cousin's wedding. She plays an important role in the episode that Archnemon makes her first appearance. She is playing with a bunch of YukimiBotamon, while Palmon is out collecting more food. While she is out, Palmon notices Archnemon converting a Dark Tower into a Golemon. Archnemon orders the Digimon to destroy the dam. Palmon runs back to warn Mimi, who messages the others to come help. During the battle, after all five of the Digirangers & Digimon are exhausted & defeated, Mimi messages Ken to come help despite the protests from Iori & Miyako. She helped Davis gather the DigiDestined from America to send all the Digimon back. It appears, later after her first appearance in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, she changed her hair color back to brunette. ''Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Transformation!! The Golden Digimentals Takeru & Hikari visit her in New York on the summer. She is taking their picture with a digital camera, & something odd happens. She goes to a telephone booth to connect her laptop to test the connection, but disappears a few moments later. Takeru & Hikari are left to determine what made her disappear into thin air. Diablomon's Counterattack In the first part of the movie, she was traveling to Japan by plane & later showed up at the school computer lab where Koushiro, Takeru, & Hikari were. Future By the year 2027, Mimi becomes a very famous, well loved & beautiful chef & nutritionist who has her own cooking show that is broadcast worldwide. Palmon likes to help Mimi on her show but she tends to be quite clumsy. Mimi also has a son who looks a lot like her. Her son's Digimon partner is a Tanemon. Although it appears that she is married, to whom she is married is never mentioned or hinted upon. Personality DigiGreen '''DigiGreen' (リリデジグリーン DejiGurīn) is the Digiranger form Mimi assumes when Palmon transforms into Togemon. DigiGreen & Togemon first appeared to fight Monzaemon in Toy Town & drove the Black Gear out of him. They later did the same for Centalmon & helped to fight Devimon. Other battles DigiGreen & Togemon were in include fights against minions of Etemon, Vamdemon & the Dark Masters. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, when Hols DigiRed & Holsmon sent the Gokimon Brothers crashing into the Dark Tower located in the Night Forest with the help of Mimi blinding them with a spotlight, the damage to the Dark Tower allowed Mimi & Palmon to become DigiGreen & Togemon & fight the Gokimon before Hols DigiRed & Holsmon destroyed the Dark Tower. Togemon told Mimi that she would stay & protect the Night Forest. Later on, Mimi & Palmon Transformed to DigiGreen & Togemon & broke the Evil Spiral off of Gorimon after he was worn down by Michael & Betamon in the forms of DigiCyan & Seadramon. DigiGreen & Togemon were briefly seen as both Mimi & Palmon Transformed all the way to Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon. Attacks *'Mach Jab', Fast Jab, Digi Punch, Coconuts Punch: Punches an enemy with jabs faster than the speed of light. Lili (Perfect) Lili DigiGreen (リリデジグリーン Riri DejiGurīn) is DigiGreen's Perfect form. She looks a bit like a flower fairy. Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon first debuted when Vamdemon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. During the vain attempt to fight back, Mimi's father almost got himself killed when he used a car to stop DarkTyranomon. Mimi's sincere tears caused her crest to glow & she & Togemon to Transform into Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon, who tamed DarkTyranomon. But Vamdemon soon appeared. Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon put up a fight but were eventually paralyzed by Vamdemon's Dead Scream attack, only to be healed by Wizarmon so they could be involved in the final battle with the villain himself. She & Lilimon later gave all their energy to Angewomon's Heaven's Charm which later destroyed Vamdemon. Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon were also needed allies in the fight against the Dark Masters & Apocalymon. When Mimi used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, she & Palmon lost the power to become Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Mimi & Palmon & the other old generation Digirangers & Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the Computer Kernels of Qinglongmon. Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon, with DigiBlue & XV-mon, DigiCyan & Seadramon & the rest of the American Digirangers, managed to take down a berserk Jyureimon & gather all the Digimon. Attacks *'Flow' Cannon': Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. *'Flower Wreath' (花の首飾り Hana no Kubikazari): Zips around an enemy & ties them up with a rope of vines & flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses & make certain Digimon obey her command. Palmon See Also External Links *Mimi Tachikawa - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Green Ranger Category:Female Category:Ranger Category:Heroines Category:Reynoman